Ginger
by Madd Madds
Summary: Tory is gone and the Doctor can't be found anywhere, Sarah Jane has a new friend who comes in and helps every now and again but just who is Ginger? And why does she have two hearts? Rated T for language. Paused until the rest of the series is written! Sorry! :S
1. Chapter 1

Way Worse Than Scottish: I'm asuming she's marrying the 12th Doctor who just so happens to be ginger...  
Personally I think anyone who goes on fanfiction has no life/is insane or a  
combination of the two... I fall into both categories LOL  
As far as a review on this chapter... Really it was just answering questions  
and Tommy being cute (as always)

Me: Way Worse Than Scottish you are….WRONG!

sailormajinmoon:sorry, didn't realize it wasn't showing. but your email is  
only showing the username, maddygarnett. my email is stepphrobbins aol*com  
(just replace the asterisk with a . and the space with the symbol (if the  
end part doesn't show up, its an AOL account))

I'm going to guess that its the 12th Doctor that Tory marries, and either her  
or the Doctor are going to regenerate next chapter and become ginger.

Timmy: That would be half right. Try again. 

Tiva100:pears would love to meet Timmy at Craigs house to have a play date  
with stormagedon!  
i believe that Tory will marry the doctors 12th regeneration, who will be  
ginger! and i also think that Tory's next regeneration will be ginger, so they  
can be ginger snap buddies!  
sincerely, interested reader

Timmy: Yet again only half right….sorry… but I would love to meet up! How's Friday? 

Me: However you did guess why the story is called Ginger, it is indeed named for the hair colour of our main character! So pick your reward, you may ask for anything you wish of me; this includes one-shots, challenges ect and even writing you into the story. Choose carefully. 

And for those who want the one-shots I can't send them to you for at least another two weeks as they are in Egypt and I am in England. Sorry but I promise I will do it as soon as I can.

)0(

Ginger ran down the corridors of the bubble-shock factory, cussing under her breath as the aliens that were in charge of the place followed in their human forms.

"Next time I use the bomb!" she scolded herself as she ran, "None of this 'seeing if the aliens are really bad' business; it's just too stressful!"

She turned down another corridor searching for two things; one being the exit, the other been what the aliens had referred to as the archetype; which she was under the impression of being a human clone with all the memories of every person to enter the bubble-shock factory. Luckily Ginger had climbed in through a window.

_I wonder what it would be like, _she thought to herself, _too have that many memories while I have none? _It was true; Ginger could remember nothing about her life before a year ago. She had woken up in a destroyed and abandoned building with no memory of who she was or how she had gotten there. Hell, Ginger wasn't even her real name! It was the one the man who had found her called her.

His name had been Michael but he had died at the start of the year after drinking bubble-shock, which was why Ginger was here now. Michael had believed in aliens from the get go and as he taught Ginger everything he knew. She had become fascinated herself and after six months of trying to find out who she was. After failing she had thrown herself into Michaels work.

Ginger herself fascinated Michael in her own right; she had two hearts! That was the only thing that she knew about herself because the two rings on her left hand had produced more questions than they had answers; if someone had loved her enough to ask her to marry him why wasn't he looking for her?

There were so many questions and Ginger had no answers, so she ignored them and carried on with her life as best she could.

Ginger climbed back out of the window in the woman's bathroom- it was a squeeze, she admitted it- and jogged around the corner of the factory. Ginger smirked as she caught sight of the lime-green car that could only belong to one person, Sarah Jane Smith.

Ginger glanced around trying to catch sight of the elusive woman that had become her friend when they met after both of them trying and failing to get in contact with the owner of Bubble-shock. They had struck up a firm friendship and Ginger had turned over control of her investigation to the older woman.

Ginger took a running jump and settled herself on the front of Sarah Jane's car to wait for her friend.

Ginger didn't jump when the factory blew up right before her eyes but she did raise an eyebrow at the sight of Sarah Jane jumping around with a pair of teenagers, one female and the other male. The male was the archetype that Ginger had been looking for and was wearing all white, the female was a normal teenage girl. When the ecstatic trio stopped celebrating and turned towards the car all three froze at the sight of Ginger sitting on top of it.

"'Ello Sarah Jane," Ginger hopped off the car and grinned at the older woman cheekily. "Did ya' miss me?"

"Ginger," Sarah Jane looked half disapproving and half excited out of her mind. "Where have you been?"

"Out and about," she answered in a Scottish accent.

"Who is this woman, Sarah Jane?" the boy in white asked.

"This is a good friend of mine," she had her arms over both teens' shoulders. "Ginger."

"Why is her name the same as her hair colour?" he asked. Ginger laughed while Sarah Jane looked slightly nervous; afraid of upsetting her friend.

"Don't worry Sarah Jane. My name is Ginger because I was named after my hair." She answered the boy who nodded.

"Not to be rude," the girl spoke up, "but can we go home? I need to check up on my dad!"

"Right! Of course!" Sarah Jane pulled out her car keys as she spoke, "Meet you there Ginger?"

"You know it!" Ginger turned and headed off to where she had left her convertible.

)0(

When the two cars pulled up at 13 Bannerman Road the girl leapt out and ran across the road into another house. The boy, Sarah Jane and Ginger following at a more sedate pace.

They entered the house with Sarah Jane in front and the boy by her side, Ginger behind them. They heard the end of what the girl's father was saying.

"-from the factory and gave everyone hallucinations." The trio entered the room. It was full of boxes in various states of been unpacked, and standing in front of the T.V. was the girl and a good looking man that could only be her father.

"Oh hello." He didn't sound very enthusiastic when greeting Sarah Jane.

"Oh has Sarah Jane been rude again?" Ginger moved into full view as she spoke, "I must apologise on my sister's behalf." Both teens looked confused until Sarah Jane mouthed 'cover story'.

"Very much excepted." He held out his hand, which Ginger took.

"Sorry about before," Sarah Jane interrupted with a glare in Ginger's direction, to which she shrugged innocently. "Welcome to the neighbourhood." They shook hands.

"Certainly been eventful. Is it always like this?"

"Nah; this is a quiet day." Sarah Jane answered and Ginger tuned out of the conversation, choosing instead to fiddle with the boy's hair to try and style it. She was brought back when a very loud woman entered the house and sniggered when the boy call her rude.

Sarah Jane pulled them both of the house and into her own.

"Does this mean you're my Aunt?" the boy asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Ginger looked at him in confusion.

"If Sarah Jane is my mother and you are her sister does this not make you my Aunt."

"Sweetheart I'm not really her sister." Ginger explained.

"I know, but if you follow that logic I am not really her son." He gave Ginger a moment to think, "So are you my Aunt." Ginger looked over at Sarah Jane, who was smiling happily before nodding.

"Yeah kid; I guess it does." Ginger smiled to herself; she had a family.

)0(

Me: it has been brought to my attention that there is another site where my one-shots can be posted for you to read….as soon as I have them up I'll leave a link. *Leaves room*

Timmy: Thank you HazelEyedLeah this is the happiest I've seen Madd Madds since Tory left. Thank you, please feel free to ask for anything you would like of me the rewards include those listed at the beginning of the chapter, please address you response to me so Madd Madds will not read it. Thank you once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger sighed as she ran the brush over the mares hide. The mare snorted and Ginger patted her neck.

"Sorry Sweetie." Ginger put the brush down and patted the mare on the nose, "Maybe I should let Jordan take care of you eh?" The mare nodded and Ginger laughed. "I swear you understand me!" she sighed again and opened the stall door. "I'll go get her then?" The mare's head rose and fell again it what was quite obviously a nod, "Cheeky sod." Ginger muttered as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"I hope you're not talking about me?" Ginger turned in surprise to face a handsome blonde man wearing cricket whites and a piece of celery on his lapel.

"Wow that's bold." Ginger muttered.

"Erm?" the man looked confused.

"You're wearing a decorative vegetable," Ginger pointed out. "That's bold."

"Why thank you." He adjusted his jacket, proudly.

"If you want to take it as a compliment," Ginger shrugged. The man looked intrigued.

"May I ask your name?"

Ginger smirked.

"You may." She answered.

"So what is it?"

"Ginger, and you?"

"Doctor John Smith."

"A Doctor and a Smith; do you know a Sarah Jane by any chance?" Ginger asked curiously.

"I do." He lent against the stable wall.

"Interesting." Ginger walked passed him and out of the door. He followed with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, "I though all of Sarah's friends were at U.N.I.T."

"Not anymore, no. We met while she was freelancing."

"Freelancing?" John repeated.

"Yes John."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you do?"

"You ask a lot of questions Mr Smith…I can see why Sarah Jane likes you." Ginger smirked and stopped working beside the window into the main office. "Oi! Jordan!" she banged on the glass a few times to get the attention of the short spiky haired girl on the inside. Jordan turned around and waved energetically before darting out of view.

She came around the corner of the building a few seconds later and grabbed Ginger into a tight hug, her head only just reaching Gingers chin.

"I missed you!" she cried before stepping back and grinning at the Doctor.

"Jordan this is John, John this is Jordan." Ginger sighed as she looked at the expectant face of her friend, "And no he is not my boyfriend."

"Not yet." She sing-songed. Ginger shook her head but kept going.

"Bella is making trouble for me again."

"That's my girl!"

"Oi!" Ginger slapped her friend lightly on the back of her head, "Don't encourage the animal!"

"You show your boyfriend round and I'll take care of my Belladonna."

"You named your horse beautiful in Spanish?" The Doctor asked.

"No," Jordan looked confused, "I named her after the deadly plant." The girl grinned innocently before skipping, yes you read that right, _skipping _away.

Ginger sighed.

"Sorry about her."

"No I like her." The Doctor grinned.

As they walked around the farm, Ginger giving the tour the Doctor, who freely admitted what he was, asked Ginger about her life and Ginger asked about his. It was sun set before the two stopped beside the blue police box that Ginger was sure was his beloved TARDIS.

"So…" Ginger trailed off.

"So…" the Doctor repeated.

"See ya round?" Ginger tried.

"I hope so."

"Don't be afraid to visit."

"I'll be back."

"Door is always open."

"Good."

"Well….this is awkward." Ginger laughed lightly.

"Yes, yes it is." The Doctor agreed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Until next time." Ginger told him before gathering her courage and kissing him on the cheek. She started to walk away and the Doctor called after her.

"What was that for?"

Ginger glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Just for bein' you honey!" she winked and then started walking again. She missed the goofy grin the Doctor had on his face as he entered the TARDIS and closed the door, the same way he missed the speed of her hearts and the blush on her cheeks.

)0(

Tiva100: HEEELLLOOOOO!  
me again! pears is really looking forward to the play date and is wondering if  
she should bring her legos?  
plus, she can make banana smoothies for everyone!  
I'm glad to know that i sort of know whats going to happen!(maybe i'm  
physic?...naw!) anyway, it would be an absolute delight if i could be written  
into the story!  
my real names Jordan, and i'm an energetic goth, kind of like Abby from NCIS.  
i love you, timmy, tory,(now ginger!), and your stories,please keep writing!  
love, interested reader

Tiva100: Hey, its me! I miss your updates, know your in Egypt, but love your  
stories..., looking forward to enjoying your writing again!,  
by the way, I was told that the playdate went amazingly, and pears and I are  
looking forward to another playdate!  
Sincerely, interested reader

Me: I am SO sorry that this took so long and is so short! When we got back the internet was down for days and then school started again! And I just forgot! Good news is I have a full plan for this story and for its sequel!

Timmy: Updates are going to be a little slow probably about one a month unless we get a huge amount of free time! Thank you to Tiva for giving me the kick up the ass needed to finish writing this and I gotta tell you it was hard. Most of the 5/Ginger conversations are probably going to just be hinted at from now on as I honestly can't write him, another reason this took so long despite how short it is! 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: so I've got good news and I've got bad news.

Tory: Bad news first.

Me: TARDIS, HTL-TARDIS and Ginger are going to be taken down.

Timmy: Don't fear! They will be back!

Me: I'm rewriting TARDIS at the moment to make it make a bit more sense for everyone involved, even I found it hard to follow when I was re-reading it!

Tory: they will be taken down in a month and the first chapter of the new version will be put up at the same time. Don't worry you won't be reading the same thing the basic core of the story is the same but I'm adding more detail.


End file.
